Together From The Start
by navnit
Summary: AU. What if Jane and Maura were already together from the Pilot of R&I? Rizzles.


_A/N: So I got this idea when writing an update for another R&amp;I story; If You Love Someone, so it got me thinking what if Jane and Maura were already together from the beginning of See One, Do One, Teach One, I have read stories that get them together and then catch up with the Pilot but I was thinking of just starting with that first episode, everything is the same except Rizzoli and Isles are a couple. Check out my first chapter and tell me if it is worth continuing._

**Together from the Start**

Jane watched as the ball finally sailed through the hoop, she pumped her fist in the air in celebration. "Finally!"

"You're still down by ten." her brother Frankie said as he passed her the ball back.

"I'll beat you someday." she replied

"You beat me in everything, let me be better at something."

But the next minute Jane was being led into the house by Frankie with her nose in the air bleeding all over her mother's carpet. Maura looked up from packing her purse to see her girlfriends bloody nose and sighed. "Oh Jane," she said and looking exasperated. Jane glared at her brother for making her disappoint the ME, he shrugged apologetically and tossed her a towel to wipe the blood clean.

"Hey Maura," Jane said mock cheerfully. "Could you uh pop this out for me."

Maura nodded rolling her eyes and moving closer. "It's a hairline fracture to the nasal bone above the lateral nasal cartilage, it's not disfiguring," she said lightly holding her chin and inspecting the damage. "Can't you do something safe? Like Yoga? This might hurt," she warned as she popped her nose back in with a light push.

"Uhhh," screamed Jane as she held onto her aching nose. "Might?" she asked incredulously, and tried to move away but Maura held steadfast inspecting her handy work.

"When we get back home tonight I'll put some ice on it so that you don't end up looking like Mike Tyson." she said and leaned in to kiss her lightly on the nose.

Jane couldn't help but smile at her through the pain and the watery eyes. "Okay thanks," she then realized what Maura had said. "Wait what do you mean get back tonight, I thought we were spending the night?"

Maura sighed. "I just got a call from dispatch, we just caught a case."

Jane nodded already expecting the answer. "You told Ma?" she asked but just then Angela Rizzoli walked in to the kitchen, Maura shook her head indicating no.

They watched as she looked at her daughters nose and the tea towel they were using to wipe the blood, "On the good towel?" she burst out asking. Jane rolled her eyes at her mother's priorities, she decided to head her off from the start.

"Ma we just got called in Maura and I have to go."she said and started collecting her gun, badge and phone.

"But what about dinner?" Angela protested as the couple moved out of the kitchen with their stuff.

Maura turned to her girlfriends mother, in many ways her own mother. "We're really sorry Angela," she said, and she really was, she loved dinner with the Rizzoli's. "We'll make it up when you move in to Jane's later this week, a homecoming dinner on us."

Angela had been their biggest supporter when Jane had finally told Maura that she loved the woman, she had been over the moon at the idea that her two favorite girls were together, unfortunately her husband Frank wasn't as pleased; his Catholic upbringing caused him to declare their union as unnatural, it caused a rift between Jane and her father _and_ Angela and Frank, and when Angela caught him cheating on her, apparently his religion didn't stop him from committing _adultery_, it was the last straw and she filed for divorce. Jane had moved in with Maura and had offered her condor up for her mother to live in, they were moving her in this coming week.

Angela swooped in to kiss Maura's cheeks. "Okay honey, I'll look forward to it." she said and let them go.

Frankie called out that she was sorry for hurting his sister, Maura yelled back that she knew that he wasn't. Jane and Maura grinned at each other and laced their fingers together heading down to Maura's SLK to get to their next case.

* * *

Jane groaned as Maura put and ice pack on her nose. "Can you imagine his face tomorrow when I go to interview him?" Jane shifted the ice pack to talk. "The smug bastard might even piss in his pants in his excitement."

Maura sighed and shifted closer to Jane making her drape her arm around the petite blonde." Do you really have to go see him Jane?" she asked tremulously.

Jane put the ice pack down and rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. "You know I have to Maura, he trained an apprentice, we have to know who he taught. I know all he would probably do is taunt me but he's a sick man, he always thinks that it's all a game, I need to know what he has to say."

Maura nodded and snuggled further into Jane. "I know, I just wish it wasn't necessary."

"Me too, hon me too," she said and kissed Maura's hair but then she pulled back a little to look at her. "And can you believe the nerve of the Feds who think _my_ crime scene is their personal playground, thinking that they can interfere in my case like this," she said indignantly. _"I'm just here to observe"_ she mocked taking on a deep pompous voice that in no way resembled Gabriel Dean's.

Maura couldn't help but laugh at her, "Jane," she reprimanded half-heartedly. "Actually I think Agent Dean was more interested in you than in the case."

"Pff," Jane spat out. "You can tell him that I'm taken and I won't be available anytime soon." Jane suddenly blinked, she had been confused as to why Maura had invited Dean to attend her autopsy tomorrow, now she understood and called her out. "You little minx!" she said. "You invited Agent Dean so you could mark your territory didn't you."

Maura looked anywhere but at her girlfriend. "Jane don't be ridiculous, I didn't invite him to mark my territory," she said blushing. "I just wanted to make sure that he knew that you weren't available, just like you said." Her eyes finally settled onto Jane's amused ones and once again she looked down smiling.

"Well, since you are allowed to mark your territory, because that is _exactly_ what it is Maura, then I guess you won't mind if I mark my own; I wasn't the only one he looked interested in." Jane said raising her eyebrows at Maura.

She just shook her head and put the ice pack back on her girlfriends nose. "Just put this on or your nose will get swollen."

Jane nodded and pulled Maura close again turning on the TV, tomorrow they would deal with Agent Dean and Charles Hoyt, tonight she just wanted to spend time with the person who mattered most, her girlfriend Maura Isles.

* * *

"Thanks," said Maura as Jane handed her a can of tuna salad, she watched as Jane struggled with her own can and put hers down. She had been watching Jane ever since she got back from state prison, she was acting nonchalant but Maura knew her better than anybody, she could tell something had shaken her.

Maura stood up and took Jane's hand in hers. "What is it Jane?" she asked quietly. "What did he tell you?"

Jane cast tortured eyes on the woman she loved. "He knows about us Maura," she said anxiously. "He knows."

"Oh." replied Maura.

"Oh?" asked Jane incredulously. "I tell you a serial killer who specializes in killing couples, has _me_ in his sights, and now knows that I am in a relationship with you and all you can say is 'Oh'? I don't know whether to laugh or to cry." Jane threw up her hands in frustration.

Maura caught her hands back up again and rubbed her scars, calming the frantic detective down. "Jane, I know that it is alarming, but for me it's not entirely unexpected, I knew the moment we went public with our relationship he would know, he has his ways even in prison."

Jane's eyes widened at this admission. "And you still..." she trailed off not wanting to continue.

"Still what?" Maura asked lifting a hand to place on the brunettes cheek. "You say it like I've had a choice in the matter; Jane me loving you is not about a choice that I had to make, to me it is more like a fact of life that is as real and true as the fact that we need air to breath, I couldn't help loving you Jane and I will never regret my decision to act on my feelings."

Jane's eyes had softened as Maura finished her monologue, she wasn't usually one to say something so deep but every time she did, it took her breath away.

"I love you too, Maura," Jane said and leaned in to close their distance; momentarily losing herself in her partner.

The clearing of a throat caused Jane to groan and pull back resting her forehead on the blondes for a moment before she pulled back to see Gabriel Dean standing in the doorway looking flustered.

"I'm s-sorry," he stuttered. "I...uh...I just wanted to..."

Jane raised her eyebrow at his stumbling. "Oh please don't tell me your homophobic."

Agent Dean straightened up at the accusation. "No um of course not, I just, it just caught me by surprise that's all." he said self-consciously. He made his way over to them.

Jane smirked at him and popped open her can of tuna. "Yeah I'll bet," she said in response to his comment. Maura couldn't help but smile at her lovers sarcasm.

Dean looked at what they were eating and turned up his nose. "You guys eating cat food?" he asked curiously.

"Yeah," said Jane. "You want some?" she asked shoving the can and plastic spoon under his nose.

Dean moved his face away repulsed. "No." he replied.

Jane shrugged at Maura who was giggling at her girlfriends antics. "Guess it's a chick thing." she said her eyes twinkling. She turned back to Dean. "What's up?"

He took a deep breath. "You may want to sit down." he said gravely.

Jane immediately got defensive her playful demeanor dropping. "No," she said tersely. "Tell me."

"A few hours ago...uh," he hesitated looking at the two women. "Charles Hoyt escaped custody."

* * *

"I'm scared Jane," Maura admitted into the dark. She was being spooned by Jane her front to Maura's back and arm secure around her waist with Jane's other arm out in front of her on top of which Maura was resting her head, and despite the pleasant and warm presence of her girlfriend behind her she couldn't help the shiver that ran through her body; somewhere out there an evil man was plotting to hurt the person she loved the most in this world and that thought brought tears to her eyes.

Jane sighed and squeezed Maura's waist. "I am too Maura, so much," she said into the blondes hair. "But, I won't let him hurt you love, I promise."

Maura turned around in her arms and buried her face in the brunettes neck. "I know that Jane, I'm more worried about you, you know that message he left on the security footage was for you. What if...oh Jane what if he..?"

Jane felt Maura's tears hit her neck and cursed Hoyt for the umpteenth time, she ran a hand over the blondes head and spoke in a soothing voice. "Hey, he's not going to get to me okay, I'll be careful, I promise love."

Jane managed to calm Maura before she lost control and she gripped Jane around the waist and burrowed deeper into her comforting warmth. "I love you." she said quietly.

Jane sighed and kissed her forehead before resting back. "I love you too hon, " she said as they both drifted off into a fitful sleep.

* * *

Jane walked into the morgue with a smelly Jo Friday in her arms, she went straight up to the ME who was looking at something in the microscope. "Guess where I've been?" she asked.

Maura's eyes widened at the dog in Jane's arms but she had more important things to discuss. "How's Korsak?"

"Fine," replied Jane but then remembered that his neck had been slashed. "No, he's not fi..." she started again but realized how that sounded. "He'll be fine," she finally said hating being derailed from her tirade, Maura always knew exactly how to divert her anger. She continued with her initial reason for coming down to the morgue. "_You_ told Agent Dean where we were, didn't you?"

"I did." Maura replied. Since she was asked a direct question she had no choice but to reply with the truth.

"Without telling me?" Jane asked.

"I'm sorry," said Maura contrite. "I just thought that with him there you would be safer."

"Maura, I tackled him," she replied. "I treated him like a perp, a senior Federal Agent, I took him down like a professional linebacker. How is he supposed to keep me safe when _I_ can take _him_ down?"

Maura nodded. "I can see your point," she said and finally decided to address the dog. "So are you going to introduce us," she asked looking at Jo.

"It's a dog Maura. It's name is Jo Friday."

"Yorkshire Terrier, " Maura said nodding. "She's very cute although you _should_ give her a bath." she said indicating the sinks surrounding her morgue.

As Jane set about bathing Jo Maura came up to her. "So you actually tackled him? Thinking it was Hoyt?"

Jane just nodded focusing on Jo, she felt a pair of hands slip around her slim waist as a pleasant weight settled on her back, she looked back into proud hazel eyes. "You're very brave Jane." Maura said kissing her on the shoulder and laid her cheek on Jane's back listening to her heartbeat.

"I'm just sick of being scared, love," she paused. "I uh know I wasn't careful."

"It's okay, if you were than Detective Korsak might be dead," Maura sighed heavily. "I realize Jane that you need to do your job but, god I wish you didn't have to."

Jo laid her head on the edge of the sink and let out a mournful yip as if in agreement to the MEs words.

* * *

"Jane!" Maura yelled as she ran all the way from her car to the ambulance on the back of which Jane was sitting on. Jane saw what Maura was about to do and even though she knew it would hurt she had no intention of stopping the blonde. She stood up and caught Maura around the middle as she threw herself at the brunette hugging her and sobbing onto her chest.

"Oh thank god you're okay," she kept repeating in between her sobs. Jane ignored the searing pain in her side where the magnesium flare had burned her and just rubbed her girlfriends back whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

It had been an eventful twelve hours; after she had settled Jo Friday beside Bass' bed, which he never used, Jane and Maura had collapsed against one another and comforted one another the only way they knew how, when Jane had woken up pressed against a naked Maura early in the morning she had had no idea the sick turn of events the day would take.

Maura had been completely enraged when Agent Dean told her that the apprentice might be a rogue Green Beret who was recruited by the CIA, that they wanted her to go to Quantico and that they had known this for a while now, she had been sworn to secrecy citing national security but she knew that if she mentioned to Jane that she was again being excluded from key aspects of the investigation then she would immediately go and rip the FBI a 'new one' as Jane would say.

So she had admitted to Jane what they were asking her to do without breaking the law and Jane had gone fuming to the FBI Headquarters and confronted Agent Dean while back at home they received a call from a distressed neighbor of Jane's about a possible break in.

Maura had never been more relieved about asking Jane move in with her two months ago than at the exact moment when she saw the destruction in the brunettes former condo for the first time; everything was destroyed, it was a good thing that nothing of personal value to Jane was left in there, but she had left her TV, most of her dishes, her couch, cushions, bed, and most of the photos and pictures hanging on the walls, all of them had either been smashed, broken, ripped, torn or other wise trashed. It was such a disturbing sight that when Maura had called Jane to tell her about the damage she had nearly been in tears.

Jane had said that she was on her way and left the FBI arriving at her former apartment building in record time but she had been waylaid on arrival by an EMT who claimed that her neighbor Marissa had been killed and Maura had asked Jane to identify her. But she had the shock of her life when she opened the body bag to find Hoyt lying in wait.

Somehow even when terrified out of her mind she still had the presence of self to remember where they kept the tool bag in an ambulance, she pulled out the magnesium flare and lit it underneath her and when Hoyt had come back for her she had stuck that burning flare into the bastards face.

In the ensuing struggle Jane somehow managed to get on top of both the apprentice and Hoyt killing the former and leaving her nemesis with a souvenir to match hers on his hands.

And that's what led Jane to one of the most surreal conversations of her life; Agent Dean had sat down next to her and said. "So I was thinking when I first met you that at the end of this case, if you..."

Jane squinted at him wrapping the blanket around herself. "If I was still alive?" she asked sarcastically.

Dean laughed self-consciously. "Yeah, I guess I wanted to ask if you wanted to grab a bite to eat but..."

Jane sighed. "You know I'm not going to keep completing your sentences for you, but I know what you're getting at," she said nodding and took a deep breath. "Yes I'm dating Maura, no we don't feel like having a threesome, and no I won't ever feel like getting to know what a real man feels like because Maura is everything I could possibly want." she let out in one breath and looked at the bewildered Agent. "Sorry, it's my standard lesbian response to get rid of interested guys."

Dean nodded and asked. "What happens if it doesn't work?"

Jane smirked. "Well that's what the badge is for," she said making him laugh.

"So I guess I'll see you," he said standing up.

Jane smiled at him genuinely, she had nothing against the man personally; it was the Feds she hated, and nodded, "Yeah I hope not, no offense but I don't like the Feds interfering in my cases."

He nodded understandingly and walked off disappearing behind the ambulance.

Not two minutes after that bizarre conversation the sound of screeching tires had brought over her frantic girlfriend and she had ended up with an armful of crying Maura. Jane pulled Maura closer to her and allowed her body to relax, she had been wound up too tight ever since they found out that Hoyt had trained an apprentice.

She barley winced as Maura made contact with her scorched midriff because even after all the shit she had just been through, it still didn't change the fact that the first emotion she had felt when she had woken up alone in that ambulance was relief; relief at the fact that she was the only one that was taken, and that Maura wasn't taken with her, the fear came later but she couldn't even imagine what would have happened if she had been forced to watch Hoyt do to Maura what he did to his victims, or even worse to not know where Maura was if she had been the one taken instead of Jane.

So Jane Rizzoli for once let herself fall in the arms of her love and let tears of relief fall from her eyes.

_A/N: So guys what did you think of my version of the pilot, let me know if you would like me to do the second episode as well, since it isn't as trying on the girls as this one, I might add more fluff to it. Anyway let me know what you think in your reviews, I really do appreciate the feedback from you guys._


End file.
